Desconocida
by Cold G
Summary: piel pálida, cabellos rojos y aquella sangre que lo convertía en un vampiro, en una bestia, y aun así ¿que etarias dispuesto a dar? y ¿que tanto perderías? todo por...una desconocida. ZeroxOC mi primer fanfic ¿que tal?
1. Chapter 1

Cabellos rojos,

Piel pálida,

Una Sangre tan dulce Que Lo ha Hecho Perder La cordura,

Un pasado turbulento y un futuro incierto.

¿Qué estarías Dispuesto a dar?

¿Que estarías dispuesto a perder?

Y todo ... ¿Por qué? Por ... ¿Una desconocida?


	2. Chapter 2

**Desconocida**

**1**

**Sin estrellas.**

* * *

**NADA ME PERTENECE SOLO LA HISTORIA. **

* * *

Miraba el cielo nocturno sin expresión alguna en su rostro pálido, sus ojos de un tono violeta observaba la luna, si había algo que detestara más eran definitivamente las guardias que como guardián o prefecto de la academia Cross debía realizar junto con yuuki, su hermana adoptiva, con la que se había criado hace ya varios años, pero a diferencia suya ella estaba muy contenta con su trabajo, pensando en que los vampiros y los humanos podían convivir en paz y armonía….una idea absurda con la que estaba totalmente en desacuerdo y que le había acarreado muchas discusiones con la joven castaña, suspiro con pesadez y aparto su mirada del cielo, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de movimiento de parte de alguna de esas tontas estudiantes rebeldes que insistían noche tras noche en espiar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna solo para obtener un fotografía, al no ver nada siguió su camino.

Después de unos minutos de caminar entre los arboles noto algo diferente justo a unos cuantos metros delante suyo… un bulto negro, tal vez algún animal que se había metido a la escuela, un perro tal vez… un perro con ropa... los ojos del joven se abrieron de par en par al ver que aquel bulto definitivamente no era un animal. De inmediato corrió hacia donde se encontraba aquel bulto negro se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros y con cuidado le dio la vuelta, por unos cuantos momentos segundos apenas contuvo la respiración al ver a una mujer, no era estudiante… entonces ¿Quién era? movió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse. Recorrió de arriba abajo a la desconocida y se horrorizo al ver que las ropas de aquella mujer tenían sangre, demasiada. Pero no había ninguna mordida de vampiro, o algo que confirmara que había sido atacada por alguna de esas criaturas, justo en ese instante el viento soplo con fuerza.

Sus músculos se endurecieron, su garganta se sintió arder en llamas, fueron segundos apenas en los que sus ojos violetas se tornaron rojos, nunca en su vida había olido algo tan… delicioso tan… no sabía, no encontraba palabras para describir tal esencia.

En aquel instante no quedo ni un solo jirón de humanidad en él, todo lo que era se esfumo por completo, los dedos de sus manos se enterraron en la tierra sintiendo como su boca se deshidrataba, nuevamente el aire volvió a soplar, como si se compadeciera de aquella joven mujer, tratando de evitar que hasta ese momento el que era su salvador se convirtiera en su verdugo, rápidamente sus pulmones se llenaron con esta nueva ráfaga de aire limpio y volvió a observar aquel cuerpo inerte delante suyo, ella era pálida aunque no tanto como el, su melena era de un interesante color rojo casi como el color de las manzanas, llevaba puesto un vestido color verde botella con cuello en v y manga larga las cuales estaban desgarradas, rotas y con sangre, sus piernas estaban llenas de raspones, sus mejillas estaban llenas de sangre y no quiso seguir viendo más aquella imagen que le daba nauseas… el herir a una mujer de esa manera…. mas sin embargo noto que su rostro tenia una exprecion de completa paz. Se sintió escoria al haber deseado beber su sangre… al haber querido… matarla, sacudió la cabeza y aguantando la respiración la tomo en brazos dirigiéndose a la la oficina del director corriendo, pero sin que el movimiento la lastimase más o eso trataba.

Por otro lado…

El director de la academia Cross. Kaien Cross miraba los papeles que estaban en su escritorio: solicitudes y más solicitudes de ingreso pero para la clase nocturna y todas eran de jovencitas, con un sonoro suspiro se recargo en su silla y se quitó sus anteojos mientras que con la otra mano se masajeaba la frente. Cuando escucho como la puerta de su oficina era abierta violentamente casi se cae de su silla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a uno de sus hijos entrar como una furia rumbo a uno de los sillones que estaban ahí.

-kiryuu-kun- dijo este con voz entrecortada por la impresión- ¿Qué sucede?-ya no pudo hablar más cuando se dio cuenta de que Zero había dejado algo en el sillón y que ese algo tenia piernas y manos, sintió su corazón latir furiosamente y en un impulso se acercó velozmente hacia el sillón y comenzó a quitar frenéticamente la ropa de la muchacha al mismo tiempo que preguntaba…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué ha pasado?-toda, todo su cuerpo latinado, con sangre eso esa simple imagen, era una insoportable, atroz y cruel sintió como su hijo se hincaba junto a él no sin antes haber traído un botiquín de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en una repisa, escucho al oji-violeta hablar y se preocupó aún más al escuchar la respuesta que este le daba:

\- NO SE, NO SE- y era verdad no sabía quién era, que le había pasado y así un largo etcétera

El director sacudió la cabeza como tratando de desechar las miles de hipótesis que se formaban en su mente. Tanto Zero como el trataron de curarla, el director quitaba las ropas de ella y Zero junto al director, ambos hincados limpiaban las heridas que para su sorpresa y desagrado eran muchas… después de lo que parecieron horas terminaron, el mayor miro al muchacho… se le veía preocupado y tenso fue en ese instante en el que se dio cuenta de algo y haciendo caso a su curiosidad pregunto…

-kiryuu-kun tu no…- dejo la pregunta a medias viendo como el muchacho se ponía en pie después de cubrir al cuerpo femenino con su saco del uniforme quedando solo con su corbata y su camisa blanca junto con su pantalón.

\- no… yo no- se quedó a mitad de la frase, dudando si decirle al director lo que había sucedido, si decirle que nunca antes había pasado algo así, que aquel aroma era como un cuchillo en su garganta…

-entiendo- dijo el director- lo mejor será que la dejemos descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo… hoy ha sido una noche muy larga- concluyo sin espera que él le contestara.

-director…yo nunca había olido tal cosa… - se giró en ese momento negándose a mostrarse tan vulnerable

\- no ha sucedido nada kiryuu-kun no tienes por qué castigarte de esa manera cuando tú la salvaste- termino de decir el director tratando de disimular su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras del joven guardián

El solo atino a asentir levemente, y escucho como el director se preparaba para decir algo más

\- ahora no diremos esto a yuki hasta que ella despierte mientras tanto deberías ir a tomar aire fresco que yo me encargare de tu linda novia- ante esto último el oji violeta miro al mayor con una mirada que lanzaba cuchillas

Pero a estas alturas y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue dando un sonoro portazo.

Estaba por bajar las escaleras que madera cuando vio a yuki subir, la castaña al verlo se quedó inmóvil observando al joven que había crecido junto a ella. nunca lo había visto así y con algo de inseguridad lo llamo...

-Zero- intento llamar su atención pero el se veía tenso, preocupado, se veía… desinflado, sin fuerzas por otro lado el la miro detenidamente no parecía que ella se hubiese topado con algo fuera de lo normal…

-el director está ocupado me dijo que no lo molestaran- fue lo único que salió de su boca, bajo las escaleras dejando a la castaña con una amarga sensación en la boca.

Yuki siguió a Zero con la mirada, cuando él se dio vuelta en el pasillo al terminar de bajar las escaleras ella volteo para mirar la ventana que estaba detrás suyo, esa noche había hecho más aire de lo norma, y también había estado más inquieta de lo normal… casi como si algo fuera a pasar muy pronto.

La luna brillaba pero no había estrellas hoy, solamente estaba la luna... una luna solitaria.

* * *

TBC...

¿Y BIEN?

ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE OPINIONES


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2.**

**Recuerdos de sangre.**

* * *

**Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan me pertenece.**

* * *

Antes de salir de la oficina del director miro por última vez al cuerpo que descansaba inerte en el sillón de dicha oficina y por unos instantes tuvo una sensación extraña. Sin embargo si se quedaba en ese lugar su fuerza de voluntad podría verse seriamente resquebrajada así que opto por salir de la oficina, pero parecía ser que dios o quien fuera no estaba por la labor de dejarlo en paz ya que apenas había bajado unas cuantas escaleras cuando vio aparecer a yuki, quien con sus ojos castaños lo examino de arriba abajo, lo único que pudo alegar para zafarse de esa mirada fue una excusa para que ella no lo molestase con preguntas y no fuese a la oficina del director.

Aunque desde hace unos minutos hubiera dejado a yuki tras el en la escalera aún tenía esa sensación de ser observado sabía perfectamente que la castaña no se quedaría con la intriga y también que el director se lo diría tarde o temprano sin importarle si él estaba o no de acuerdo.

Cuando llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta una vez que hubo entrado en ella fue directamente a la ventana que estaba en la habitación y la abrió, dejando al viento inundar la habitación sus pulmones dando a su cuerpo un momento de relajación, ya que desde que llego a la oficina del director no había podido siquiera respirar con facilidad por temor a perder la cordura y abalanzarse había la pelirroja. Unos minutos después se dirigió a la cama y se recostó llevándose la mano derecha a la frente, masajeando sus cienes cuando una pregunta asalto su mente ¿Qué habría atacado a la chica? Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó nuevamente para quitarse los pantalones y la camisa junto con la corbata, cuando termino tomo un vaso que descansaba en un mueble lleno con agua y junto a este una pequeña pastillita de color blanco que como otras noches había intentado tomar aguantando las ganas de vomitarla y como otras noches obtuvo el mismo resultado: acabar escupiéndola con una sensación de nauseas.

Pasada una ahora había vuelto a intentar tomarla hasta casi atragantarse sin conseguirlo, enfadado salió de la habitación esperando encontrar al director. Y si efectivamente la luz en la oficina de Cross aún seguía encendida así que abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que tocaba…

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- fue lo primero que salió de su boca al verlo ahí

-ah kiryuu-kun cálmate sabes perfectamente que…- el hombre no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por el recién llegado…

-no me interesa director él no tiene nada que hacer- dijo mirando con recelo al joven que se encontraba en una silla junto al sillón en donde reposaba la joven pelirroja.

-kaname –kun puede ayudarnos a saber lo que le sucedió- contesto el hombre tratando de hacer razonar al joven de ojos violáceos.

-pobrecilla- hablo el recién nombrado con voz serena y mirando al cuerpo inerte que se encontraba descansando en el sillón que se encontraba a un lado de el.

\- no parece haber sido atacada por un vampiro, director, creo que lo más conveniente es que sea vigilada hasta que… pueda recuperarse en los dormitorios de la luna. Estaría mucho más segura- al decir eso ultimo poso su mirada en el recién llegado y Zero pudo jurar que el director habría abierto la boca más de lo debido, le devolvió la mirada y el joven castaño continuo hablando con la calma de la que siempre hacía gala.

\- y vigilada en caso que llegase a despertar.

-no, tú no te la vas a llevar a ningún lado.- dijo Zero esta vez realmente furioso, sin motivo alguno ya que muy dentro de él sabía que tanto lo que el director como el vampiro sangre pura decían era verdad, entonces porque se enojaba, decidió no hacer caso a esos pensamientos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron directamente, por segunda vez. Kaname por su parte miraba al joven prefecto con una mirada indescifrable y Zero por otra parte luchaba con la creciente ira en su interior.

-Zero, tú no podrás cuidarla todo el día- intervino el director- creo que kaname-kun tiene razón, además no quiero involucrar a yuki, por ahora.

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, el director nunca ocultaba cosas como estas a la castaña.

-mejor dicho, kuran-senpai no la quiere involucrar ¿no es así?- dijo mirando al castaño fríamente y apretando las manos mientras veía al vampiro apartar su mirada de la suya y acariciar suavemente el cabello rojo de la joven que continuaba inconsciente.

-Sí, tienes razón kiryuu-kun no quiero que yuki se involucre y supongo que tú tampoco- hablo el acomodando un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de la oreja de la joven durmiente y poniéndose en pie, acción que imito el director.

-es su escuela, haga lo que más le parezca- hablo Zero ignorando olímpicamente al castaño y saliendo de la oficina. Una vez que el joven de cabellos lilas se fue de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo, el vampiro pura sangre hablo:

-preparare una habitación para ella, director buenas noches- hablo kuran.

-buenas noches kaname-kun- contesto el director quitándose los anteojos.

Una vez dicho esto el joven castaño salió y el hombre se acercó a la silla en donde el joven vampiro había estado.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba y tocaba gentilmente la frente de la joven contemplando su rostro

-es lo mejor- dijo una vez más pensando en lo que tanto Zero como kaname habían dicho, dadas las circunstancias ella estaría mejor en los dormitorios de la luna y Zero también, además si ella estaba cerca de él o él de ella cabía la posibilidad de que Zero no pudiera controlarse y por lo que el joven oji violeta había dicho la sangre de la pelirroja ero lo más delicioso que su querido hijo hubiera olido jamás.

La estuvo contemplando un rato más hasta que kaname llego de nuevo esta vez acompañado por Aidou y kain quienes ayudaron a llevársela después de eso miro por una ventana a una luna que esta noche no era acompañada por ninguna estrella, se fue a tratar de conciliar el sueño con un nudo en el estómago.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol se filtraban a través de las cortinas, abrió los ojos con pesadez sintiendo la necesidad de cerrarlos cuando la luz llego a sus ojos, recordando de inmediato que día era hoy. San Valentín, el día en el que todo el estudiantado femenino se volvía completamente loco por no decir que llegaban hasta la histeria…soltó un bufido de molestia y una vez que estuvo perfectamente vestido con el uniforme de la academia se dispuso a salir de su habitación para ir al salón de clases, en donde los murmullos mayormente femeninos no cesaban ni un solo instante y para colmo sus compañeros varones al igual que las mujeres aunque con comentarios un poco distintos murmuraban, quejándose, por no haber recibido absolutamente nada ya que todas incluida su hermana adoptiva darían sus regalos a los de la clase nocturna o eso creyó cuando oyó a unos de sus compañeros decir que probablemente él no se quedaría sin chocolates, lo que provocó que le lanzara una mirada que bien podría haberlo matado. Claro si las miradas pudieran hacer dicha acción.

Fue un día largo, cansado y tedioso, pero por lo menos había terminado

-bien es hora de irnos- dijo mirando a yuki y comenzando a caminar

-si- la escucho decir al tiempo que se despedía de yori para después seguirlo.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del edificio de la clase nocturna la castaña tuvo que hacer sonar su silbato y una vez que todas estuvieron debidamente, formadas o casi las puertas se abrieron.

Escucho con la castaña comenzaba a dar las indicaciones, como kuran regañaba a Aidou y después los gritos de las féminas. después de un rato dijo:

-kuran-senpai- dijo mientras le arrojaba un pequeño chocolate

-gracias yuki- contesto el vampiro al ver la tarjetita del paquetito.

Después de eso yuki con las mejillas fuertemente teñidas de un color rosado comenzó a discutir y a regañarle o más bien reclamarle por su acción.

La miro por unos momentos y después se fue de aquel lugar no sin antes ver por unos instantes a una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta en los dormitorios de la luna para después sentir como su garganta comenzaba arder cuando un tenue aroma proveniente de aquel cuarto llego a sus fosas nasales, aquel aroma que desde aquella vez, la primera vez le hizo saber que podía convertirlo en una bestia, en un depredador... En un asesino, vampiro, aguanto la respiración y camino lo más rápido que pudo lejos de ahí dejando a la castaña hablando sola.

Cuando se hubo retirado lo suficiente, su cerebro pensó en otra cosa los vampiros se habían llevado a la pelirroja, se habían llevado su sangre. seguramente por orden del director, por mantenerla a ella y al el seguros, alzo su vista al cielo tratando de no recordar el aroma de aquella sangre.

* * *

**TBC…**

**una disculpa por la demora. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Colmillos De Arrepentimiento**

* * *

**Los personajes no son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrir los ojos y se arrepintió al instante, la luz dio de lleno en sus ojos, después de unos segundos decidió abrirlos nuevamente, pero con un poco más de cuidado permitiéndole a sus ojos acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas, después que estuvo lo suficientemente consiente se vistió y salió de su habitación…

Definitivamente la vida, el destino o quien fuera no le tenían en muy buena estima, porque, bueno eso era fácil de responder el director les había asignado a él y a su castaña hermana un inspección exhaustiva en los dormitorios femenino, y porque no que confiscaran todos los artículos prohibidos, en otras palabras foto de los alumnos de la clase nocturna, ya que según el director eso podría ser el detonante para que el secreto de la clase nocturna de la academia Cross se descubriera y eso no sería nada bueno.

El día definitivamente prometía ser malo, ya que yuki no paraba de hacerle cuanta pregunta se le viniere a la cabeza y solo se calló cuando la inspección termino, confiscaron fotos a casi todas las alumnas y también al delegado de la clase, ganándose quejas y reclamos en el camino pero una vez que terminaran el decidió que estaba demasiado cansado como para ir a inspeccionar el dormitorio de la clase nocturna…

Sus piernas se pararan en el acto al recordar el rostro de una pelirroja durmiendo, pálida y herida…con sangre, sintió la mirada de yuki sobre el dándose cuenta que además de haberse detenida tan repentinamente una de sus manos había ido a parar a su garganta y que además tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Zero?- le llamo la joven castaña, examinándolo con una mirada sorprendida.

Sin embargo su compañero no emitió señales de haberla escuchado, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó, al ver como el joven prefecto se daba vuelta y se alejaba de ella dando grandes zancadas, intento llamarlo varias veces más sin conseguir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte suya y una duda creció en su mente, dirigió su vista al gran edificio frente a ella y después miro el comino por el que su compañero había partido. Suspiro recordando su tarea y con un asentimiento de cabeza para sí misma decidió que lo mejor era terminar con su tarea, rápido.

Por otro lado ninguno de aquellos dos jóvenes se percató de la mirada que alguien les dedicaba a ambos y que había presenciado todo la ocurrido

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-dijo el dueño de aquella mirada

-no ha despertado, no sabemos si ha mejorado o no

-bien, es lo mejor

-¿kaname, quien es ella?

-no lo sé, Takuma que Yuki no entre a ese cuarto, y que Seiren la vigile

El chico asintió y dejo solo al vampiro, quien dejo un peón de ajedrez en el tablero para salir de la habitación y asegurarse de que todo se encontrara en orden.

Por suerte para yuki la inspección en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna fue mucho más rápida de lo que imagino, pero aun así casi era la hora de las clases para los vampiros solo esperaba que Zero estuviera bien.

Pasados un par de minutos tanto ella como los vampiros salieron de los dormitorios, dejando a una vampiresa al cuidado de una joven de cabellos rojos…

Seiren mantenía su vista clavada en el cuerpo que descansaba en una cama al frente suyo, vigilando cada reacción o cambio que presentara aquel cuerpo sin mucho éxito ya que la dueña del cuerpo y el cuerpo en si no presentaban el menor cambio…

Una hora después la joven vampiro noto como una de las manos de la joven apretaba ligeramente las sabanas que la cubrían con una mano minutos después sus ojos se abrieron dejando ver a una mirada de color plata

-calma-dijo la joven vampiresa tomando a la jovencita pelirroja de los hombros tratando de controlar un repentino ataque de pánico que amenazaba con salirse de control muy pronto.

-te dormiré si no te calmas- hablo una vez más la vampiresa en el oído de la joven, obteniendo el resultado que esperaba ya que al instante la joven se calmó pero rodeo a su acompañante con sus brazos vendados en un abrazo que Seiren no correspondió pero tampoco rechazo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-hablo una vez más al oído de la chica

-kanade…-internamente Seiren agradeció el hecho de que por lo menos recordara su nombre

-¿Quién te hizo todo esto?- al terminar esa pregunta la chico la apretó un poco más pero aun así con voz débil y muy bajo contesto:

-no, quiero entrar-

-¿A dónde?

-a mi…mente-contesto aún más bajo y un poco más alterada

Acto seguido la joven se desmayó soltando a la vampiresa y rescatándose involuntariamente sobre ella, la cual con sumo cuidado la volvió a recostar en la cama para poder sacar un pequeño teléfono de su bolsillo…

-despertó-fue lo único que dijo a la persona que había contestado

-bien-fue la respuesta que se escuchó antes de finalizar la llamada

…

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza, algo extraño ya que hasta hace unos minutos ni siquiera había tanto viento, acomodo sus ropas y se dispuso a tomar el camino de vuelta a la academia Cross…

Cuando llego decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver al director y preguntar sobre el estado de salud de la chica de cabellos rojizos, ya que el director había dicho que desde aquella vez ella no había abierto los ojos pero de alguna forma esa simple respuesta no lograba calmarlo, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho algo…

-sus heridas no han sanado

-¿a qué te refieres?- esa era la voz del director, que al parecer hablaban de la pelirroja por lo que decidió poner más atención.

-desperto esta tarde, pero no puede ni siquiera levantarse porque inmediatamente después comienza a sangrar

-mmmm ya veo, es extraño ¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

\- la única forma que se me ocurre es darle mi sangre…

No pudo escuchar más, salió dando grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras

-¿oye?- dijo una vez que llego a las escaleras y vio a una silueta apoyada en la ventana pensando en alguna tonta estudiante que se habría atrevido a salir de los dormitorios… un error muy grande.

-no… quiero entrar-le contesto la silueta con la voz resquebrajada por el llanto, para después dejarse caer de rodillas.

-¿Qué…

No pudo terminar…

Un mujer, una mujer pelirroja con sus ojos color plata llenos de lágrimas de pánico lo miraban aterrados, una mujer cuyas heridas sangraban, una sangre que lo volvió loco, que lo convirtió en una presa del deseo, ojos violetas se volvieron rojos mirando a unos plateados que al parecer se habían vuelto inexpresivos.

Sus músculos se tensaron, y ya no importo nada más él era el depredador ella la presa y eso era la única verdad, la única por la cual había perdido cualquier rastro de humanidad que en él hubiese habitado en algún momento. Los colmillos se hundieron en la pálida piel del cuello de la mujer perforándola, ella solo atino a emitió un leve quejido, mientras el cálido líquido era drenado de su cuerpo poco a poco.

-dormir…-de no ser por su fino oído nunca hubiese escuchado aquel susurro aquella voz que lo había devuelto a la realidad, a la cruel realidad bajo su vista aun roja a la criatura que se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia entre sus brazos aun tensos y se alejó del frágil cuerpo que sostenía para ver como este se desvanecía, extendió sus brazos tratando de alcanzarla, muy tarde al parecer.

-que cruel- hablo otra voz – beber tanto y encima en tan malas condiciones…kiryuu-kun dime ¿estas satisfecho?

El joven no contesto, aquellas palabras tan duras dichas intencionalmente lo hicieron ser aún más consciente de lo que ya se encontraba, se había convertido en lo que por años había odiado en una bestia con forma humana, en un vampiro, impotente al ver aquel cuerpo en brazos del pura sangre, que luchaba por abrir los ojos lográndolo apenas por un instante, tratando inútilmente de ponerse en pie haciendo que Zero diera un paso al frente para ver como al fin se desmayaba por completo, viendo con el pura sangre la cargaba y le dirigía una mirada ilegible.

Una vez que el vampiro siguió su camino con ella en brazos el simplemente se dejó caer y cubrió sus ojos violetas nuevamente con el viento que soplaba furioso en aquella noche…

¿Qué tanto perderías por una desconocida?

Hasta ahora había perdido la cordura, y la poca humanidad que le quedaba… y eso era insoportable…

* * *

TBC…

AUNQUE NO ME REGALEN U REVIW CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

**Colmillos de arrepentimiento**

**Segunda parte**

**Hilos de sangre.**

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. **

Observo como la pelirroja trataba inútilmente abrir los ojos y ponerse en pie, para después caer inconsciente, después de eso miro un par de minutos a su agresor y se la llevo de ahí. Cuando llego a la enfermería se encontró con el director Cross sacando algunas vendas y demás utensilios para poder curar a la mujer que descansaba inconsciente en sus brazos.

-¿Qué ocurrió kaname –kun?-dijo el director sin mirarlo

-se ha encontrado con kiryuu- dijo el simplemente.

-valla, bueno supongo que era inevitable pero ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-salió de aquí, probablemente cuando Seiren y yo estábamos en su oficina y como le dije sus heridas se abren con suma rapidez- cuando termino de hablar ya había acomodado a la joven durmiente en una cama.

El adulto asintió y se dirigió a curarle, una vez que comenzó el silencio se apodero de la habitación.

-¿crees que en verdad debas proporcionarle tu sangre?- dijo Cross rompiendo el silencio

-no sé qué más podríamos hacer- dijo este simplemente

-bueno per creo que deberíamos esperar a que despierte- el director cubrió a la mujer y se puso de pie tirando y acomodando lo que había utilizado.

-¿y Kiryuu-kun?

-se quedó en las escalera… creo que es hora de que sea transferido a la clase nocturna director- dijo el pura sangre viendo la mordida en su cuello.

-si eso sería lo más prudente pero…

-esta vez se detuvo, director, pero no puede hacerlo siempre, no me meteré en esto, es tu decisión- dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a la salida y dejando al director en la enfermería.

\- lo hizo, kaname-kun-

¿si?

-¿cual es su nombre?. dijo el adulto mirando al joven castaño y a la pelirroja un segundo despues.

-Kanade.

el hombre asintió y vio como el castaño tomaba la perilla de la puerta.

una vez fuera de la enfermería el castaño hablo nuevamente...

-cuídala por favor, Seiren- dijo el al ver a la mujer que estaba frente suyo, la mujer solo asintió y se recargo en la ventana en donde segundos antes había estado.

Una vez dicho esto camino a paso lento en dirección a los salones, y calmar a los estudiantes quienes estarían algo inquietos con el repentino aroma a sangre que se había hecho presente.

Mientras que en la pequeña enfermería de la academia el director de esta solo susurro…

-sí, se detuvo…esta vez- murmuro el hombre tocando la frente de la chica con cuidado y saliendo de ahí, tenía que hablar con Zero. Cerró la puerta y al salir se topó con una alumna de la clase nocturna.

-gracias- fue lo que dijo el hombre, ella solo asintió.

* * *

Mientras...

La temperatura había descendido y el viento soplaba furioso, eso era raro pero decidió no darle importancia al asunto y siguiendo su camino hacia la oficina del director entro en el edificio y por un instante se detuvo a mirar la ventana, la luna estaba llena esa noche pero como en las ocasiones anteriores en las que se había detenido a prestarle un poco de atención a la luna, no había estrellas.

Suspiro y aparto sus ojos castaños del precioso astro, unos momentos después se encontraba enfrente de las escaleras que la conducirían a la oficina del director. Sin embargo algo hizo que dejara de caminar y se detuviera justo al final de la primera hilera de escalones…

-¿Zero?- llamo sorprendida al ver a su compañero, hermano y amigo tirado en el suelo y abrazándose a si mismo como si en cualquier momento fuese a romperse, muy despacio se acercó a el quien al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia…

-¿Zero estas bien?-intento una vez más pero esta vez arrodillándose y quedando justo frente a el.

-no…me toces-aquella voz casi la hace caer del susto, era una voz hueca, áspera y fría…

-¿Qué paso?- dijo ella tratando de que el no notase lo sorprendida que estaba y mucho menos el susto que le había dado aquella contestación.

Pero en esos momentos el joven vampiro no escuchaba bien, no se sentía bien una parte del deseaba volver a probar aquella sangre, la otra deseaba protegerla, en esos momentos decidió pararse, en un movimiento tan brusco que yuki casi se cae de espaldas.

-yuki-llamo una tercera voz que parecía venir de alguien que se encontraba adelante suyo

-¿director?

-lo mejor será que dejemos descansar a Zero, no ha tenido una noche especialmente agradable hoy- dijo el director caminando hacia ellos y evitando al mismo tiempo que yuki viera las manchas de sangre que Zero tenía en su uniforme.

La castaña solo asintió algo extrañada y dando media vuelta bajo los escalones que ya había subido para irse a los dormitorios de las chicas dejando a Zero y al director solos. Por alguna razón sentía como si el director le estuviera ocultando algo, volteo a ver una vez más en dirección del director y Zero solo para ver como el mayor ponía su manos en el hombro derecho de Zero sin que este le mirara siquiera ya que tenía sus ojos posados en un punto de la pared… no tuvo más remedio que irse preocupada por la imagen de aquel chico algo…mortificado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-Dijo Cross a Zero pero sin recibir una respuesta de este que aún continuaba mirando fijamente la pared.

-kaname-kun la ha llevado a la enfermería-continua diciendo el adulto al joven esperando hacerlo reaccionar de algún modo, eso pareció dar resultados ya que el joven lo miro, causándole un estremecimiento, ante aquella mirada vacía aun así le contesto. .

-¿Por qué me dice eso director?

-porque tú la quieres ver Zero- contradijo el director viendo un brillo en los ojos de muchacho, aunque no supo cómo interpretarlo trato de tomarlo de manera positiva.

-verla, acabo de hacer más que solo verla- no se esperaba tal respuesta de su hijo adoptivo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio los cuales sirvieron para que el director examinara a Zero, tenía la mirada perdida, los puños apretados, estaba ligeramente encorvado… lucia desinflado.

-lograste parar- dijo al fin logrando hacer que el muchacho lo mirara con los ojos abiertos mucho más sorprendido que antes, el solo se limitó a dedicarle una media sonrisa y le dijo.

-no todos pueden hacerlo- le contesto sencillamente el adulto volviendo a subir las escaleras rumbo a su oficina.

Una vez que estuvo solo el vampiro miro a la ventana y pensó en las palabras del director Cross. Era cierto había logrado parar gracias aquel murmullo que había escapado de los labios de la joven, pasaron un par de minutos en los que permaneció de pie en ese mismo lugar cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la luna…la luna, ella tenía los ojos como una luna de plata pensó, recordando como lo había mirado. Se fue de aquel lugar sin prestar atención a unos ojos castaños que desde afuera le miraban preocupados.

Camino hacia los dormitorios masculinos y después a su cuarto pero una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación, dio media vuelta y se fue. Más tarde llego a otra puerta y en la cual había una placa incrustada en la madera en la que se podía leer: enfermería.

Fue cuando la razón que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar se desvaneció, sin embargo su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo ya que cuando se dio cuenta su mano había tomado la perilla.

-no puedes pasar- dijo una voz femenina, haciéndolo voltear para ver a una mujer vampiro con ojos violetas mirarlo desde la ventana que estaba frente a la enfermería, el simplemente la miro de forma fría y cuando estaba por contestarle…

-déjalo, el director le ha dado permiso-llamo otra voz

-kuran- fue lo único que salió de los labios del vampiro oji violeta al ver quién era el dueño de la otra voz.

-solo… no la lastimes- le contesto el castaño con voz serena ocasionando la ira del joven guardián, quien ignorándolo abrió la puerta de la enfermería, dejando a los otros vampiros afuera de esta.

-kaname-sama- dijo la mujer al vampiro pura sangre.

-si lose- le contesto este retirando se de aquel lugar.

* * *

Mientras una vez dentro de la enfermería el guardián vio que la habían curado nuevamente y que junto a sus otras heridas ahora se le sumaba una más en el cuello de lado izquierdo, no quiso acercarse por lo que se quedó en una esquina.

La respiración de ella era lenta, sus manos descansaba a los lados sobre la sabanas, con las mitad de ellos vendada…fue cuando recordó que sus heridas no habían podido cicatrizar desde aquella vez en la que la había encontrado. Decidió seguir mirando, su rostro se veía relajado a pesar de todo tenía una expresión de paz, sacudiendo la cabeza contemplo a la chica para ver cómo su cabello estaba alborotado y desparramado sobre la almohada haciendo que sus cabellos parecieran hilos de sangre… pero aun así no se atrevió a acercarse a ella.

Se quedó en aquella esquina unos minutos mas cuando un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de ella lo detuvo, en el momento en el que sus piernas habían comenzado a moverse hacia la salida, vio a la joven unos minutos buscando algún otro movimiento… pero al ver que nada ocurría siguió su camino.

Una vez que salió de la enfermería después de asegurarse que ella se encontrara bien cerró la puerta.

-lo siento- fue lo que dijo una vez que se encontró afuera, caminando nuevamente hacia los dormitorios, varios minutos después, abrió y cerró la puerta de su habitación, sentándose en el suelo y sacando una pistola del interior de su saco escolar, mirándola muy de cerca y apretándola todo lo que sus fuerzas le permitan. Con una mano se masajeo la frente aun sosteniendo el arma se levantó para acostase esta vez en la cama y completamente vestido.

escuchando el sonido del viento.

* * *

TBC….

Y GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LA HAN LEÍDO.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

**Borroso**

* * *

**A EXCEPCIÓN DE NUESTRA PEQUEÑA PELIRROJA Y LA TRAMA NADA ME PERTENECE**

* * *

Gentil….hacia bastante o por lo menos eso le parecía que alguien se mostraba tan gentil con ella,

y la única que había sido testigo de aquella gentileza era la luna, sin embargo aquella demostración fue terriblemente ensombrecida por unos ojos lilas que se mostraban tristes y angustiados, posiblemente por ella, ya que según recordaba el dueño de esos ojos había sido quien había hecho unas pequeñas marcas que ahora lucia su cuello, esa noche era la primera vez en que sus ojos se habían abierto, según le habían dicho.

Desde entonces se encontraba en una habitación bastante linda pero siempre vigilada por una mujer, agradecía eso en parte, ya que sus recuerdos permanecían borrosos y de vez en cuando tenía pequeños trances en los que podía vislumbrar imágenes, imágenes que la hacían gritar. Suspiro un momento para después mirar a la mujer que siempre estaba con ella y decir:

-¿puedo levantarme?-ella la miro unos segundos sin emitir absolutamente ningún sonido.

-no creo que sea el momento- al escuchar esa respuesta proveniente de un recién llegado, que al parecer era un hombre, ambas voltearon.

-pero desde esa vez- hizo una pausa al recordar lo que había pasado esa noche- he permanecido en esta cama- dijo la pelirroja a un muchacho de ojos castaños.

-tus heridas se abrirán- dijo el en un tono calmo

Ella suspiro nuevamente y con ayuda de la mujer se cubrió con la sábana blanca que descansaba a la altura de su cintura.

-déjanos un momento a solas, por favor Seiren- dijo el castaño, la vampiresa asintió y con una reverencia salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-kanade-san- dijo el joven, llamándola por su nombre, ella se permitió sonreír un poco ya que eso. Su nombre era lo único de lo que podía acordarse y no estallar en llanto, volteó a mirarlo atentamente esperando a que dijera algo más.

-el director dijo que vendría a verte hoy

-¿para que kaname-sama?- dijo ella con curiosidad, tanto el director como el joven castaño habían sido quienes se habían ocupado de ella y quienes le habían explicado su situación unos días después de haber despertado, sin embargo el director nunca venía a visitarla o por lo menos no lo hacía tan seguido como el chico que se encontraba con ella en esos instantes, ya que obviamente al dirigir una escuela tenía mucho trabajo, ella solo lo había visto apenas dos veces, una de ellas había sido para explicarle en donde estaba, y él porque, era un hombre muy gentil aunque podía dar algo de….miedo. Eso la hizo soltar una risita.

-bueno como sabes han pasado semanas desde tu despertar y tus heridas deberían haber sanado ya, por lo que el director quiere explicarte y pedir tu aprobación para probar algo que posiblemente te ayude a sanar- dijo el vampiro sacando a la mujer de las profundidades de sus pensamientos.

-ya veo y ¿Qué es ese algo?

-tomar mi sangre-

-su…sangre- lo miro sorprendida y el solo sonrió, de una forma en la que su cabeza comienzo a llenarse de preguntas.

-¿Los vampiro tienen sangre?-dijo casi sin pensar, cosa que logro que sus mejillas se colorearan de un intenso color rojo.

-Que chica tan extraña, te tomas esto con demasiada ligereza-comento el vampiro mirándola atentamente. Por el contrario ella vio como el suspiraba y se acerba a una esquina de la cama para después sentarse en ella.

-¿no sientes miedo?

-kaname-sama no da miedo-dijo ella automáticamente, viendo sonreír al vampiro, no recordaba haber conocido a un vampiro y cuando el director le dijo en dónde y con quienes se quedaría se sintió bien y con una tremenda curiosidad claro que esta última emoción surgió unos cuanto días después, cuando pregunto par el dueño de aquellos ojos lilas…

-ya veo- dijo el vampiro sangre pura, levantándose

-piénsalo un poco y una vez que las clases termines vendré junto con el director ¿está bien?

Ella solo dio un pequeño cabeceó en forma de aceptación, al cabo de un tiempo la vampiresa volvió y justo como había hecho antes el vampiro se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

-déjame sentirte- dijo suavemente la joven de cabellos rojos y Seiren supo de inmediato a lo que se refería, siempre era así, desde su despertar, la joven le pedía que la tocara así que puso una de sus manos en su pierno viendo a esta relajarse un poco para que después de un tiempo sus ojos se cerraran entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

Tal como había dicho el vampiro tiempo después el director y el habían regresado apenas acababa de despertar cuando alguien llamo ala puerta.

-¿kanade-kun?- ambas mujeres Seiren y kanade, escucharon una voz del otro lado de la puerta, segundos después el directos Cross hacia su aparición.

-hola Cross-sama- dijo ella suavemente y sonriendo un poco al hombre

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Kaname-kun ya te conto?- pregunto este

-Si- dijo ella mirando a los recién llegados

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- dijo el un poco más serio

-yo…no se-

-si no estás segura no tienes que hacerlo, encontraremos otra opción-dijo el hombre mayor recordando que esta mañana había comentado a Zero lo que pensaban hacer y también que la pequeña señorita de cabellos rojos había despertado al fin y que se encontraba bien, esto último se lo dijo con la intención de levantarle un poco el ánimo, y aunque de cierta forma lo había logrado también había despertado la ira del muchacho.

-no…. Yo quiero curarme….de acuerdo está bien – al escuchar esto el director asintió suavemente. Y la mujer volvió a centrar su vista en el techo, después de un minuto el director y el vampiro acordaron que lo mejor sería hacerlo en la enfermería cuando toda la clase nocturna estuviera saliendo de clases, así que con ayuda de Kain y Takuma llevaron a la pelirroja a la enfermería mientras Seiren se encargaba de dirigir a los demás.

-bien, ¿quieres que alguien se quede contigo?-pregunto el director una vez que kanade estuvo bien acomodada en una de las camas de la enfermería.

-no, creo que estaré bien- dijo ella mirando a los hombres que la acompañaban

-bien pero kanade-kun, no te vayas a levantar- dijo takuma

-Ichijō-san-dijo la pelirroja un poco apenada, lo que causo la sonrisa del vampiro de ojos verdes.

-no, no kanade se portara bien- dijo Cross

Ella solo asintió y los vio retirarse, después de que el director hablara diciendo que tenía que hablar un momento con ellos y que en un rato más regresarían. Una vez sola cerró los ojos….

Mientras, Zero había sentido un aroma muy particular moverse y de inmediato su garganta ardió en llamas. Dio gracias el que nadie se encontrara con el así que después de asegurarse de haber logrado calmarse un poco siguió caminando, se permito aspirar profundamente, rápidamente la sensación de deseo le recorrió por completo, apretó sus manos convirtiéndolas en puños intentando mitigar aquellas sensaciones.

Tuvo que reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad para que sus pies comenzaran a moverse iba hablar con el director cunado algo lo detuvo.

-¿Zero? – la voz de yuuki hizo que detuviera su mano que estaba por tocar la puerta de la oficina de Cross por completo, pero aun así no la miro.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto la castaña viendo que el muchacho frente suyo se encontraba en una postura tensa.

-si- fue lo único que dijo

-bien- fijo algo insegura- el director quiere que mañana vallamos a su, dijo que el delegado se haría cargo de controlar a las chicas – dijo yuuki quien hace un momento había hablado con el director, al escuchar eso, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven.

-¿eso es todo yuuki?- se permitió mirarla para ver como la castaña asentía

-bien, me voy a dormir-dijo el joven comenzando a caminar.

Y así dejando a una chica más que preocupada, siguió caminando, un minuto después yuuki también se fue como él había hecho.

Sin embargo adentro de la oficina Cross que tenía unos segundo de haber entrado en ella ya que cuando le dijo eso a yuuki apenas iba llegando de hablar con los estudiantes de la clase nocturna y el único que se encontraba en la oficina era el vampiro pura sangre.

-bien ya he terminado de hablar con ellos y de decirle algo a yuuki-comento el hombre a el castaño al vez que comenzaba a sentarse.

-bien-dijo el vampiro, viendo la puerta

-estuvo cerca- dijo el hombre mayor recordando que Zero casi entra y escucha todo. –kiryuu-kun no lo tomo muy bien.

-es lo mejor…director

-lo sé pero, no creo que sea necesario hacer todo…lo demás. Sin embargo si tú crees que es lo mejor…está bien

Y así después de un rato ambos hombres fueron a la enfermería…

Por el contrario cuando Zero llego a los dormitorios miro al cielo, la luz de la luna hoy le parecía que iluminaba todo casi con…. Frialdad, ningún sonido se escuchaba…

Apartando la vista de esa luna abrió la puerta del dormitorio, al llegar a su habitación, entro y cuando cerró la puerta se desplomo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. Varios minutos después se levantó y acostó en la cama.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron ya había amanecido así que sin más se levantó y salió.

Aquel día había sido completamente idéntico a los demás días y con idéntico se refería a los constantes gritos de las adolescentes al finalizar la jornada de clases para poder salir corriendo rumbo a los dormitorios de la clase nocturna, pero esta vez no fueron los gritos de su compañera los que se escucharon a modo de advertencia hacia las estudiantes. Más bien fueron los gritos del delegado.

-vamos Zero- dijo yuuki, apuntando en dirección a la dirección de la escuela.

-ha si- dijo este siguiendo a yuuki

El camino hacia la oficina del director fue en completa calma por parte de ambos jóvenes y una vez que llegaron fue yuuki quien abrió la puerta, después de haber tocado antes.

-¿Qué se le ofrece…- la pequeña castaña no pudo terminar la frase, debido a que sus ojos se encontraron con una cabellera de color rojo y que la dueña de dicha cabellera vestía el uniforme de la clase nocturna.

-tu…- fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho de ojos lilas, quien miraba al chico castaño que acompañaba al director y a la pelirroja.

-kiryuu-kun- comenzó a decir el director con calma y poniéndose frente a Zero. –yuuki, me gustaría presentarles a la nueva integrante de la academia….

-como se han atrevido- contesto el albino ignorando por completo al hombre frente a él y sacando en un movimiento veloz el arma que llevaba consigo, apuntando justo a la cabeza del vampiro frente a él.

-Detente por favor- aquella voz saco del trance a yuuki, y distrajo a Zero lo suficiente para que el director le quitara el arma.

Una vez hecho esto todos miraron a la dueña de la voz.

-¿Quién eres?- hablo yuuki con curiosidad

Al escuchar esa pregunta, la pequeña pelirroja miro directamente al director Cross, lo cual fue imitado tanto por yuuki como por Zero, quien luchaba por contenerse.

-ella es Kanade, Kuran Kanade…-fue lo único que Zero pudo soportar…

* * *

**TBC…**

**¿y bien que tal? **

**estoy abierta a comentarios. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**La pequeña torre Roja.**

**NOTA:**

Primeramente quiero decir gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y en segundo lugar quiero ofrecer una disculpa por haberme demorado tanto tiempo en subir un capitulo nuevo. La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de que escribir y si no tengo algo no me gusta hacerlo sabiendo que no lo haré bien, así que de nuevo perdón y dejen su opinión que es muy importante para mi.

Gracias y nos leemos pronto.

Cold.

**Capitulo: 7**

**-**_**mi hermana…**_

En ese instante comprovo lo que alguna vez hubo escuchado…"una palabra duele mas que un golpe" en esta caso no había sido solo una labra, y sin embargo había sentido una gran punzada en su pecho, fijo su vista en el joven castaño y estuvo tentado a sacar el arma que el mismo director Cross le había confiado, y sin embargo después de unos instantes en los que tuvo que luchar en controlar su respiración volvió a fijar la vista, aunque en una persona distinta, la mujercita pelirroja se encontraba con la mitad del cuerpo oculto tras el vampiro pero sin despegar su mirada de la suya, temerosa de que en un instante el fuera a hacer algo que atentara contra su "hermano." Una palabra que nunca se imagino podría causarle un sentimiento de creciente furia, pero ¿Por qué?

Yuuki por otra parte se había tensado completamente, en parte por la impresión de saber que aquella persona que había salvado su vida tenia una hermana. Pero también por que a cada minuto el ambiente en la oficina del director se volvía mas y mas tenso, se le ocurrió que si tuviera un cuchillo podría cortar la tensión, aquello era insoportable y no solo para ella sino también para la otra joven que cada vez se aferraba mas y mas al saco del uniforme del vampiro, quien no parecía molesto por la acción en lo mas mínimo, pero eso era lógico por que esa joven era su…hermana, fue en ese instante en el que el director decidió tomar su papel como adulto y ponerse justo frente a el prefecto obstaculizando completamente su campo de visión en lo que a los otros jóvenes se refería.

-Nadie a excepción suya lo sabe así que espero que guarden…-comienzo a decir pero…

-¡NO!-por fin Zero exploto, esquivo al director y se encamino en dirección al vampiro que lo miraba de forma impasible, Yuuki no pudo hacer absolutamente nada y el director solamente observo como si fuera en cámara lenta como su "hijo" se lanzaba para ser detenido por la pequeña pelirroja.

Casi podía jurar que no había sido solamente el quien había suspirado de sorpresa al ver como Kanade tomaba a Zero por la cintura tirándolo y cayendo justo encima de el.

-Kanade-chan- Yuuki fue la primera en reaccionar al ver como ambos caían al suelo de madera. Inmediatamente se agacho quedando a al altura de la joven, quien estaba encima de su compañero, el cual estaba obviamente sorprendido y tenso, esto ultimo gracias a que podía sentir y oír los latidos del frenético corazón de su "agresora" y eso no era nada bueno.

El Director al igual que Kaname imitaron a Yuuki y se inclinaron hacia la joven quien al parecer se había doblado una muñeca.

-yo…yo lo siento mucho- dijo con voz apenas audible para mirarlos a todos.

-Zero-kun-dijo- se que tu fuiste quien me ayudo aquella noche y enserio muchas gracias, no recuerdo porque termine así pero Kaname-sama, me ha cuidado mucho y no quisiera que se pelearan y se lastimaran por mi culpa- cuando termino de hablar yuuki había ayudado a Kuran a levantarla mientras el director se hacia cargo de un Zero en estado de shock. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar.

-¿aquella noche?- pregunto la joven castaña un tanto extrañada de las ultimas palabras dichas por Kanade.

-Kanade-chan tuvo un accidente y Zero-kun ayudo a Kanade-chan a encontrar a Kaname-kun-explico el director.

-Por lo tanto a partir de ahora Kanade-chan estará con nosotros en la academia.- concluyo con un tono serio.

Al terminar de decir esto Zero se había recuperado lo suficiente como para soltarse del agarre del director y encaminarse a la puerta dando grandes zancadas, cuando llego a la puerta giro sobre sus talones y miro al vampiro sangre pura.

-Así que tienes una nueva guardaespaldas- las palabras fueron dichas con tal acidez que Yuuki tuvo que obligarse así misma a no gritarle algo, un segundo después el prefecto salio dando una gran portazo y de paso haciendo que la puerta soltara un crujido, al parecer Zero la había roto.

Al salir de ahí y aun dando zancadas se dirigió a los establos, minutos después llego y vio ahí a una yegua quien al notar su presencia lo miro como preguntándole ¿que había sucedido?

-No se que me sucede Lily, ella…no se que tiene ella-la yegua jalo su cabello de un mordisco

-no, no no he tomado su sangre.- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Es simplemente que no comprendo como una desconocida puede sacarme de mis casillas, como puede convertirme en una bestia o como me hace querer protegerla sin siquiera conocerla-

La yegua lo miro por un instante y luego recargo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho emitiendo un suave sonido al mismo tiempo.

-Gracias- paso su mano por la crin del caballo y a continuación la separo un poco y camino hacia un gran montón de paja en el que se recostó cerrando los ojos mientra el animal lo miraba y después de un rato volvió a comer.

* * *

Por otro lado, la oficina había quedado completamente en silencio

-Bien, Yuuki -comenzó a decir el director- espero que puedas mostrarle a nuestra nueva estudiante la escuela así como explicarle todo lo que necesite saber

-Si- dijo la castaña

-Bien, entonces ¿Por que no inicias de una vez? estoy seguro que Kanade-chan estará muy impaciente por salir a caminar un rato

-claro, Kanade-chan, ¿empezamos?

-si- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo a la prefecta, y así ambas se retiraron de la oficina dejando a Cross y a Kuran solos en la habitación.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Kaname-kun no me gustaría que lastimases ni a Yuuki ni a Kanade- dijo el mayor al joven castaño quien se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta

-No se preocupe director, no lo haré.-murmuro el joven saliendo de la oficina – esta vez conservare a una torre y no solo a un caballo- murmuro un momento después de haber abandonado la oficina de Cross.

-solo para proteger a la pieza mas importante del juego

Miro por la ventana y siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado las dos muchachas habían llegado a la biblioteca

-Y aquí esta la biblioteca- dijo Yuuki frente a una gran puerta de madera, la pelirroja la miro por un instante antes de preguntar.

-¿podemos pasar?

-si

Una vez adentro Kanade miro la gran variedad de libros y su rostro se ilumino por completo

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Bueno si me gusta leer bastante

-eso es muy bueno…Kanade-chan te veo un poco pensativa ¿te encuentras bien?

Al termino de aquella frase Yuuki observo como la luz que había ocupado el rostro de la joven pelirroja se había esfumado por completo

-yo…yo perdón, Kanade-chan…etto creo que no devi...

-no, esta bien Yuuki-chan

-uuf…jejeje entonces ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿no querías venir?

-no es eso.. es solo que me siento algo extraña

-¡por que?

-No lo se

-bueno si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa cálida, de alguna forma Kanade-chan le transmitía una gran calma y no le gustaba verla con un semblante tan serio, se veía mejor cuando sonreía, cuando tenia aquella luz en su rostro.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Yuuki-chan- sonrió ella también – me agrades, siempre tienes una sonrisa en tu rostro- esto ultimo lo dijo tomando un mechón del cabello de la castaña para hacer una pequeña trenza

-gra..gracias- dijo algo sonrojada la prefecta.

Después de eso Yuuki termino de mostrarle todo y también de ponerla al corriente de todo lo que normalmente sucedía en la semana.

-Que bien que hoy es sábado, así no te aturdirás tanto-dijo yuuki cuando ambas se dirijian a los dormitorios de la luna

Kanade solo la miro y se engancho al brazo de la prefecta quien la miro sonriendo, ya que el tiempo que habían tenido para recorrer la escuela había notado que cuando la menor de los Kuran se ponía nerviosa o algo así le daba por tomar a las personas en este caso ella y abrazarlas con fuerza. Todo lo opuesta a su…hermano.

-¿porque te sonrojas?- pregunto la pelirroja separándose de Yuuki

-aaaa…bueno es que yo…je-ni si quiera había notado que se había sonrojado.

Lo joven a su lado solo rió y empezó a caminar haciendo que una muy avergonzada Yuuki la siguiera.

Al otro lado de la puerta, en el interior del dormitorio el "mayor" de los Kuran se preparaba para presentar a su "hermana" a su pequeña torre roja a las demás piezas.

-Para proteger a la pieza mas importante…

* * *

**TBC… **

Dejen Sus Opiniones Y Que Tengan Una Linda Noche, Día O Tarde

Los Quiere: Cold.


End file.
